ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brigand's Chart Quest
|width="30%" valign="top"| |} Walkthrough ;Note: This is a solo level 20 capped event and you must have a fishing rod and bait. You are allowed to bring party member(s) to fight the monsters you fish up so you can continue fishing. Other members in your party will not be affected by the level cap, but will also not be able to open the Jade Etuis (the chests). Please be aware that Goblin Bounty Hunters will aggro you when you begin the quest and are under the level cap. It is best to kill them before you start and/or have a friend keep an eye out for them. Also, it is highly recommended that your fishing fatigue for the day is at a minimal level, such that you are able to recast your line as quickly as possible after reeling it in. *Obtain a Brigand's Chart from Zaldon from the Inside the Belly quest. When trading a Bhefhel Marlin to Zaldon, there is a chance you will obtain either this chart or a Pirate's Chart. *When you are prepared, trade the Brigand's Chart to the ??? on the Khoonta Dunes (G-9) in Buburimu Peninsula. :*An NPC will appear and begin to complain about how worthless he is. After a few lines of dialogue, you will regain control of your character. Immediately begin fishing. You are allowed a mere 3 minutes to attempt to fish up and recover the NPC's Penguin Ring, which is only barely enough time to land 5 catches (along with examining the chests that you catch, if any) at the most. If you are fatigued, or if you take too long to reel some catches in, you may only have time for 4. *All "bites" will have three exclamation marks, have easily weakened stamina, and cause the rod to react in the same fashion, so don't use any of those as your guide for whether to accept the catch. Weaken and reel in every bite as fast as possible. You may fish up a fish, a monster, or a chest. It seems that you are able to use any bait or lure you wish to fish in this event and still have a 100% bite rate (this may be affected by fishing fatigue), but beware that if you catch anything other than a chest, bait will be consumed, so be sure to bring enough (if you are using bait). *Monsters do not need to be killed, but they do need to be dealt with in order for you to continue fishing. This is best accomplished by bringing along an additional party member or two to pull the monsters off you. Alternatively, if you cannot bring any help, it is possible for Carbuncle to auto-attack and distract the first monster that attacks you for a while, if you begin this event as Summoner. However, the time it takes for you to summon Carbuncle after being level capped will almost certainly be the few seconds that you need to be able to land a 5th catch (and open its chest if a chest is caught), most likely restricting you to only 4 possible catches. *You do not have to open the chests immediately, but it's recommended that you do; just make sure to immediately resume fishing after opening the chest. You can have multiple chests on the beach at the same time, but they will vanish at the end of the three minutes. When the NPC says that he's fading, you only have about 10 seconds remaining. Immediately pull in your line and open any chests on the beach (if any) at this point. *The Penguin Ring may be found in the 4th or 5th chest caught. However, even if you manage to get all 5 possible chests, you are still not guaranteed to get the ring. Game Description Client: Zaldon (Fishermen's Guild Salesroom, Selbina) Summary: After obtaining the Brigand's Chart from the stomach of a Bhefhel Marlin, head to the Khoonta Dunes, in the Buburimu Peninsula, to search for the hidden treasure category:questscategory:Other Quests